habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 110
"Classified." ''– Uttered repeatedly. '''Rabbit #110' (username Jack) is a member of the English Lop Division in HABIT's Tournament. He was the first Rabbit to make an introduction video. History Pre-Tournament Jack R. joined the Marines as a patriotic 19-year-old, along with his close friend Caleb. After five years of service (dealing in some "unusual" assignments), he made a fatal error during a field mission that resulted in half of his unit being killed – including Caleb. Jack received a dishonorable discharge; he returned to the States, depressed and heavily medicated, with no future in sight. Jack's luck changed when he was approached by a government representative, who offered him a job in a group of assassins known as the "Hell Hounds": an elite unit, specialized in dealing with paranormal phenomena and supernatural entities. Jack joined the group as a sniper alongside a young man named Darren, who was working as a field scout. The two quickly bonded, becoming a formidable team; Darren nicknamed him "Jack the Reaper" ("Reaper" for short). Things were going well until Jack was given an especially bizarre and terrible assignment, which he refused; he attempted to escape from the group, only to be caught and subjected to brutal reprogramming. Jack woke up in a bus stop restroom, bleeding and with no memory of what had happened to him. He later discovered that a chip had been planted in the back of his head to (among other things) modify his behavior. One year after his "escape", Jack came across HABIT's tournament; due to the damage caused by the reprogramming and his previous exposure to supernatural beings, he felt a strong pull towards the game. (Unbeknownst to Jack, this was HABIT's influence at work; as HABIT explained, he was "a dog searching for a master" who just happened to cross his radar at the right time.) Designated Rabbit #110, he quickly established himself as a "heavy hitter"; he participated in the pre-tournament chat, and became the first Rabbit to post an introduction video (which quickly gained attention due to its unusual editing style, including and frequent jump cuts to #110 wearing a painted clown mask and holding a sign with his number). Tournament Once sorted into the Lop Division chat, #110's demeanor and background quickly set him apart. In addition to having a military background (and the no-nonsense attitude that goes with it), he was highly secretive, often withholding personal information on the grounds that it was "Classified". #110 stated that he'd joined the tournament as a "training exercise", but refused to provide any further details. #110 was shocked to see that his former partner, Darren, had joined the tournament as well, as Rabbit #81; however, he never hinted to the other Rabbits at their connection. For his Trial One video, #110 chose #113 as division Runt, citing her inability to stop take orders or stop talking ("spouting annoying BS that no one cares about"). He chose #164 as Leader due to his politeness and attentiveness (especially his habit of saying "good morning" and "good night" to the division every day). At the video's conclusion, #110 stashed the notes in a footlocker. For his Trial Two video, #110 used his rifle to destroy Caleb's dog tags. The video hinted that #110 still blames himself for Caleb's death, with comments like "I'm so sorry" appearing in text. On October 26th, HABIT revealed that #110 had (along with Rabbit #60) received a "special assignment". In the early hours of November 3rd, that assignment came to fruition: #110 showed up at the apartment of Rabbit #81 and attacked him, shooting him once and beating him into what he thought was unconsciousness. When #110 returned to the chat, HABIT chastised #110 for going overboard with his assignment, revealing that #81 had died from the attack; despite promising to resurrect #81, HABIT used the opportunity to taunt #110, posting "MURDERER!" over and over in the chat (as well as the tag). On November 4th, around 3 am (EST), HABIT held a call to allow #110 and the newly-resurrected #81 to confront one another. #110 started the call by coming clean to the rest of the division about his past. #81 filled in the gaps, informing #110 that the Hell Hounds had disbanded while he was undergoing reprogramming. #110 was filled with shame at the revelation of his past "failures", but #81 comforted him, proclaiming that he would get him out of the tournament alive no matter what the cost. Over time, #110's headaches began to worsen, becoming so bad that he was frequently unable to type properly. In desperation, he began to consider removing the chip in his head himself. On the night of December 1st, HABIT held a cross-division call to allow the Rabbits to play Cards Against Humanity. #110 was present; his condition grew worse, until he was unable to stand it any longer. Just as his resolve was breaking, HABIT offered to remove the chip from #110's head -- for a price. Against the warnings of the other Rabbits (including #130 and #81), #110 accepted the deal, going from sobbing into his microphone to laughing hysterically in the span of a few seconds (and horrifying the Rabbits). Over the next few days, #110 underwent an alarming personality change, literally and figuratively becoming drunk on his new-found freedom. His language became informal, stripped of all its military lingo, and at times downright hateful (especially to #102). Most disturbingly, he seemed complete unaware of the personality changes, frequently switching between his old self and his new personality at random intervals. After being confronted with #123 during the 11/8 call, #110 quickly and permanently reverted back to his old self. #110 was one of the Rabbits chosen to be included in the find.the.way call. He seemed incredulous that he would be invited into the Eden, stating bluntly that he (along with #102, #128 and #157) was "infected"; however, find.the.way (a former vessel herself) was able to reassure him that Dr. Corenthal has the ability to heal any vessel – no matter how corrupted. When the evening of December 19th arrived, Amrett chose to exclude #110 from her initial relocation efforts (as he was a vessel, and a direct link to HABIT), planning to rescue him at a later time. When Rabbit #30 ratted out their plans, #110 was deeply hurt, assuming that Amrett and others had rejected him. HABIT used this to his advantage, presenting #110 with a "gift": #30 would be forced to choose a Rabbit from each division to be killed by #110, at a time and in a manner of his choosing; #01, #55, and #164 were chosen. #01 was killed on the evening of January 8th. #110; he ended her life with a single bullet to the back of the head, taking her damaged "ghost" eye as a "trophy" for HABIT. Personality #110 has a temperament befitting a soldier. He is very serious and guarded, often keeping a tight reign on his emotions. He has zero tolerance for laziness and disrespect, and doesn't hesitate to angrily reprimand any Rabbit who displays either. #110 suffers from severe PTSD brought on by his experiences as both a Marine and a Hell Hound. Despite having undergone treatment, he routinely suffers from flashbacks, is wracked by guilt, and (for a long time) found it nearly impossible to talk about his past, even to #102. Initially, the chip implanted in #110's head made him literally unable to refuse orders: any attempt to do so would cause the chip to activate, overriding his free will and putting his body into autopilot. Even after the chip was removed, however, #110 retained an overwhelming need to answer to a higher authority, and still takes great pride in following orders and making his "boss" happy (hinting that this behavior is permanently engraved in his psyche). Abilities As a trained soldier (and former sniper), #110 is both an excellent marksman and highly skilled combatant. He is an expert tracker, as evidenced when he easily located #81 and #01. Thanks to his time in the Hell Hounds, he is also highly familiar with a variety of supernatural and paranormal entities. In addition to the skills he acquired in the military, #110 is extremely observant. He's highly adept at assessing a situation and formulating a plan of action – and, more importantly, at utilizing the skills of his fellow Rabbits. Relationships Rabbit #169 #110 and #169 had a vitriolic relationship. As with most of the Rabbits, #169 was keenly aware of how to push #110's buttons (i.e. calling him "Bilbo"), and never passed up an opportunity to do so. Rabbit #164 #110 voted firmly in favor of #164 in his Trial One video, showing appreciation for his kindness, attentiveness, and hard work. #110 gladly and respectfully defers to #164 as his division Leader. Rabbit #102 #102 is the only other Rabbit going into the tournament with experience in dealing with the paranormal; as such, #110 and #102 formed a quick bond. He places a great deal of trust in her, always turning to her first in matters of the paranormal – including his experiences during his time in the Hell Hounds. After #110's special "assignment" from HABIT, #110 attempted to turn to #102 for support and comfort. #102 initially rebuffed him, calling him a "hypocrite" and comparing him to #00; she slowly softened, however, #110 told her about the chip in his head, and his inability to refuse orders. Their friendship was greatly strengthened after that incident, and even recovered from #110 cruel behavior after his chip removal "surgery" (posting pictures of masks, tauntingly suggesting that #102 would soon be needing one). In the wake of #102's abduction, #110 was the most concerned, and tried to grill HABIT on her status; when HABIT declined to respond, #110 reassured the other Rabbits – including #81 – that he had faith that in her, "more that anyone else". He attempted to search for #102 in person, only to be quickly frustrated when he found no traces of her whatsoever. Rabbit #81 CONSTRUCTION. COME BACK LATER. :) Quotes "Currently I'm plotting what knife to use to slip into your spine in order to paralyze you." – To #169. "Don't blink if I'm holding a knife." "Back to sipping tea, playing violin and solving mysteries then?" – After the Lops agreed to end the tumblr "war" with the Angora division. "Don't mistake my curiosity for interrogation. You'll know when you're being interrogated." – After #164 joked about #110 "interrogating" the chat during a discussion. "We're doing a fucking eulogy, and you want to go polish off a doorknob!" – ''To #169 during the 11/6 call. (#169 was fiddling with a literal doorknob in his room.) ''"You, uh...you got something on your face there, buddy." '' – During the 12/8 call after #123 appeared on camera wearing his Halloween mask." ''"Izzera bitch? Wake '''up'!"'' – To an unresponsive Amrett during the 1/8 call. Trivia * Name: Jack R. * Aliases/Nicknames: Soldier, Bilbo (#169), Reaper, Jack the Reaper (#81) * Age: 26 (Not 21, as originally stated on his application.) * #110 Lives in New York. * #110 is the second military member in the tournament. * #110 is a fan of creepypasta. He enjoys cosplaying and filming brief videos as creepypasta characters, especially Ticci Toby * During #110's introduction video, there are numerous jump cuts to #110 wearing a white painted clown mask and holding up a sign with his number. This was done purely for dramatic effect, and was later mocked by Rabbit #00 in "0n the pr0wl" (in which he states that HABIT "doesn't care how spooky your mask is...how well you can film yourself, or how scary you can edit it"). * #110 is a big fan of Sherlock Holmes, and has made numerous references to the various adaptations of the stories. * #110 seems to have a fear of stoves; as such, he often cooks over campfires. * #110 has read (or is at least familiar with) Junji Ito's Uzumaki horror manga series. (He referenced it after #102 remarked that the camera feeds were "swirling" during the 12/19 call.) * #110 has hinted that he and HABIT have had at least one intimate encounter. According to #81, it "wouldn't be the first time he's gotten 'close' to a demon". Gallery 110Sign.png|Still frame from "HABIT's trials are coming..." 110Mask1.png|#110 in the clown mask. 110TrialOne1.png|#110's choice for Runt. 110TrialOne2.png|#110's choice for division Leader. 110TrialTwo.png|Trial Two: #110 presents Caleb's dog tags, shortly before destroying them. SpecialAssignment3.png|A HABIT-empowered #110 prepares to attack #81. Links Category:Rabbits